


Against the Wall

by deanna_s_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fanfiction, Mild Language, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanna_s_winchester/pseuds/deanna_s_winchester
Summary: Word Count: 683Warnings: Smutty smut smut, mild language, a/b/oA/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble! Like and comment if you enjoy it!





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 683
> 
> Warnings: Smutty smut smut, mild language, a/b/o
> 
> A/N: This is my first attempt at a drabble! Like and comment if you enjoy it!

All you had wanted was a shower, but Dean Winchester had other plans. You’d only just gotten your hair wet when before you knew it he had your shoulders on the shower floor with your lower back resting against the slippery tiled wall.

He stood over you, legs on either side of your hips, pumping his cock into his fist. He was looking at you with dark, heated eyes that sent a jolt of desire straight to your core. “You gonna be a good girl for me, Y/N?” he says, voice low.

From this angle you had an excellent underside view of his magnificent cock and you nodded, licking your lips in appreciation. Dean’s eyes hardened and he reached down slapping your breast, your nipple pebbling instantly at the rough contact. He raised an eyebrow at you, and you gulped before answering. “Yes, sir.”

He growled, licking his lips and dropping his hand from his cock. You watched him as he bent over you, lining up the head of his cock with your needy pussy. Goosebumps dotted your skin as his fingers slid down your legs to firmly grip your ankles. His lust blown eyes locked with yours and he pushed into you, a groan falling from his lips.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby girl,” he growls, pushing his cock deeper into you, stretching your slick walls and filling you completely. He pulled out to just the tip before sinking even deeper, the head of his cock bumping against your cervix when he was fully seated in your dripping heat. “Always so fucking. Tight. For. Me.” he rumbled, rutting his hips against yours, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips.

Dean’s grip on your ankles tightened as he began to pound harder and faster into you, setting a bruising pace. Your eyes rolled in your head at the intense pleasure that rolled through you, this angle allowing him to fuck you into you deeper than you were used to. Words failed you and you could only utter loud whimpers and moans as you felt the coil winding tight in your core. 

Dean felt it too. “You gonna cum, ‘mega?”

“Ngggg….yes alpha, please ,” you whined, so close to your release you could almost taste it.

Releasing your right leg he slid his hand up to the apex of your thighs, finding your clit and rubbing small circles against the bundle of nerves with his thumb. “I’ve got you, Y/N. Cum for me.”

A strangled cry was pulled from your throat as your orgasm ripped through you, wave after wave of pleasure hitting you so intense that it almost hurt. Dean followed right behind you, calling your name as he spilled into your fluttering depths. His hand shoots out to brace himself against the shower wall as he recovers, letting go of your leg to let you slide down into a more comfortable position.

After he had caught his breath he reached down to help you off of the shower floor, pulling you close and cradling you in his arms. “You ok, 'mega? Was I too rough?” he asked, voice soft and full of concern.

Shaking your head you kissed his chest before laying your head back against the slickness of his skin. “It was perfect,” you said as a shivver ran through you, and you stepped closer to him, the water falling down on you having run cold. 

Reaching an arm out behind you Dean turned off the water before helping you out of the shower to wrap a soft towl around you, moving the towel gently over your skin. Once you were dry he worked on toweling himself off before dropping the now wet towls on the damp floor.

He took you in his arms and carried you to his room, tucking you under the covers before crawling in next to you. “I love you, Y/N,” he said, voice soft as he stroked his fingers lightly over your skin.

Scooting closer you tucked yourself under his arm, brushing your nose against his. “I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
